La reina de la desesperación
by AliceGorgon
Summary: 78 Días han pasado desde que yo y los demás salimos de la Academia, Junko tenía razón, el mundo estaba casi destruido pero en varios días logramos crear más esperanza y estamos salvando poco por poco este país. sin embargo logramos encontrar una cura no prevista... La biografía de Junko o mejor dicho su diario en donde encontramos las razones de haber hecho este desastre mundial.


78 Días han pasado desde que yo y los demás salimos de la Academia, Junko tenía razón, el mundo estaba casi destruido pero en varios días logramos crear más esperanza y estamos salvando poco por poco este país, lo siguiente será llegar a los demás. La gente teme que la solución al virus de la desesperación solo tenga un tiempo limitado, por lo que intentamos averiguar más sobre la academia, volvimos allí y registramos absolutamente todo, entre las cosas más interesantes pegado a la parte inferior de la sala que controlaba a Monokuma encontramos un diario, o mejor dicho la biografía de Enoshima Junko, la causante de todo este desastre mundial… no estábamos seguros de que hacer con el… entonces los que sobrevivimos lo leímos he intentamos comprender las razones de Junko para hacer esto, y al final lo encontramos… esto contiene todos sus pensamientos y razones, así sean de lo más desquiciadas de alguna forma logré comprender a Junko… y como sufría en realidad. Esta es la verdadera cura contra la desesperación, conozcan a la verdadera Junko Enoshima. Usaremos el programa que creó para televisar "la academia de la desesperanza" he intentaremos hacer que la gente entienda sus razones. Y que se den cuenta de que ella no estaba loca, y muy adentro aún sabía que su plan funcionaría.

**La reina de la desesperación.**

Por que como van las cosas, sé que moriré, tal vez no de una forma definitiva pero desapareceré.

Entonces… cuenten mí historia, ¿Si?

BBBBBBBBBBUENO!

PENSE QUE ALGÚN DÍA MORÍRIA ASÍ QUE SERÍA MEJOR ESCRIBIR UNA BIROGRAFIA UPUPUPUPU! Dese el punto de todas mis personalidades.

Esto saldrá desastroso… no se venderá…

¿Oh y que tal si hacen una Liiiiinda película de esto no sería genial? ¡Siiii lo sería, sería muy liiiindo!

JUNKO ENOSHIMA.

Capítulo 1

Hermanas Gemelas no tan gemelas

La familia Enoshima tenía cierta postura en el estatus social, vivíamos en Japón, en donde cualquier empresario que ser respete DEBERÍA TENER UN MUGROSO HIJO que siga con su legado. Pero por supuesto si hubiera nacido un hombre sería muy lindo tendría mi hermoso rostro Upupu, siguiendo con lo demás PUES NO. Mi madre salió embarazada… ella y papá estaban muy felices… tendrían el hijo que siempre esperaron…mi padre era un hombre bueno… Pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener un hijo varón. ¡Habría sido tan aburrido, y por supuesto no habría historia! Upupu

Según el diario de Mamá Ella estaba muy feliz, como ambos tenían una MUGROSA MINA DE ORO, compraron cosas de bebé hasta hacer explotar nuestro pequeño departamento…Todo era muy azul! O al menos eso escribía Upupu,

Mi padre desesperado por saber si tendría una hija o un hijo llevó a mi madre al hospital apenas pudieron. El doctor intentó ser franco con mi padre… sabía que la noticia podría separar la familia…PERO AUN ASÍ LE DIJO LA GRAN NOTICIA, ¡De que tendría hermosas gemelas! 3 Upupu. Sin embargo él no perdió la Esperanza… ¡Muy iluso de su parte! Podrías haber vuelto a intentarlo todos los años si te daba la gana ¿¡O NO PADRE!? Mi madre agradeció su comprensión cuidando de sí misma lo más que pudo, hubieron riesgos… podría habernos perdido… Tomó demasiados remedios, intento cosas sobre humanas… para mantenernos vivas… Por supuesto mi padre no soportó ver como sus NO DESEADAS HIJAS mataban a su esposa poco por poco...

Mamá no se rindióóóóóóó nunca, le repetía cada día a padre que amara a sus hijas… Hasta que nacimos, Yo claro, nací primero, luego llegó Mukurou y… Mi madre… murió al darnos la vida… después de ese día Padre nunca volvió a ser el mismo…

Se dio cuenta de que seríamos solo una carga, pero si se deshacía de nosotras toda la familia Enoshima lo desheredaría y lo tiraría a la calle… No recuerdo mucho antes de los cuatro años en donde entramos a la escuela… Padre consentía a Mukurou demasiado, yo era la odiada por todos, cuando murió mamá el abuelo le dio dinero a mi padre por su perdida

VAYA MANERA DE PAGAR LA VIDA DE ALGUIEN ABUELO.

Upupu, no es que lo odie, pero ojalá se pudra en su tumba 3

Con ese dinero Padre compró una mansión, con sirvientes y un bonito jardín, Una total fachada… para cubrir lo que en realidad…sucedía ahí dentro…, Padre me tenía rencor, me insultaba y golpeaba sin razón alguna, decía que la muerte de mi madre era solo culpa mía, que había robado el alma de Madre, por eso me parecía tanto a ella y que Mukurou sería la única que tendría un lugar en la familia Enoshima… Apenas tenía cinco años Upupupu, ya estaba en preescolar en donde los niños me fastidiaban. Mukurou era consentida por TODOS LOS MAESTROS. Sabían que ella sería la heredera de… todo y que yo solo era su carga… Ella no se parecía en nada a mí, mucho más bonita con su cabello negro y largo y sus ojos grandes y bien definidos… Nuestra conexión como hermanas estaba repleta de confianza de parte de ella

"¿Quieres jugar con nosotros Junko-oneesan?"

"Vamos a tomar la siesta juntas Junko-OneeChan"

"¡Vamos a quemar árboles juntos Onee-chan!"

Tal vez eso último no… pero no lo recuerdo bien Upupupu 3

ERA TODO UNA FARSA INTENTABA VERSE COMO LA SUFRIDA NECESITANDO AMOR DE SU HERMANA.

Siempre la odie… su forma de ser atraía a la gente, ellos confiaban en ella, al entrar en primaria, se volvió más unida a mi dejando atrás a las demás personas que intentaban dañarme y los que me molestaban, entonces aprendí lo que era la Venganza

UNO DE LOS IDIOTAS DE MIS COMPAÑEROS,

Tiñeron mi pelo negro de color marrón claro a amarillo neón.

¡Era un cooooooooolor taaaaan bonito! 3

Tanto así que padre no se molestó ni nada, me dejó llevarlo rubio 3 Upupu

Tampoco es como si le hubiera importado. De todas maneras, planee mi venganza junto con Mukurou, robamos todos los cuadernos y los cambiamos por otros en donde estaban escritos los secretos de todos los alumnos…

"Sakiro-Chan le robó el bolso a la profesora"

"El pelo de Ritsu está teñido"

"La mamá de Subaru le da puñetazos al llegar a su casa"

Al final hicimos copias y las pegamos por toda la escuela, Me dí cuenta que sería sospechoso que estuviera escrito sobre todos excepto nosotras dos, así que escribí uno sobre mí que tenía el secreto que solo Mukurou sabía, Que padre me golpeaba y que yo la odiaba. ESA SERÍA MI VENGANZA

Upupupu 3

Al llegar a casa fingí que no me había dado cuenta del error en nuestro plan, y al día siguiente ABSOLUTAMENTE TODA LA ESCUELA ESTALLO DE FURÍA Y DESESPERACIÓN

Y lo mejor fue saber que todo había sido causado por mí… y no tener la carga de la culpa, ni una sola gota saben?

Yo podía ser Mukurou cuando quisiera, la podía utilizar ya que sentía "pena de mi" Echarle la culpa a ella, golpearla, desquitarme todo se arreglaba con un

"Perdón hermanita"


End file.
